


Creative liberties

by thoughtsandtealeaves



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: An insight into Sebastian's mind in this scene, Consensual Sex, F/M, Gift, Psychological Manipulation, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsandtealeaves/pseuds/thoughtsandtealeaves
Summary: A detailed exploration of what happened that night when Sebastian seduced Beast at Noah's Ark Circus. Humans are so interesting...Explicit NSFW content inside. Everything is consensual, but as you will see it is still a dubious scene. You have been warned.





	Creative liberties

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the circus arc in the manga. Sebastian is being prevented from leaving the circus by William, and must therefore be creative in getting the information his master desires. Warning: This story contains explicit (consensual) sexual material. 
> 
> Note: the words spoken by Beast and Sebastian and the descriptions of the scenes are partially taken from the manga. I translated them myself, so there might be some mistakes or they might be different from the text you are used to. I also took some slight liberties with the scene in order to make this story run smoothly. 
> 
> Please don't hate me for this.

**Creative liberties**

Sebastian was used to working under difficult circumstances and being creative in interpreting his orders, but this time he was genuinely afraid he might be stretching it a bit too far. Just before collapsing due to an asthma attack his master had ordered Sebastian to go to the College of Arms in order to find out who owned the seal they had found on the back of a letter addressed to the members of Noah’s Ark circus. After reassuring himself that his master was in good hands Sebastian had attempted to leave for the College of Arms immediately. However, just as he was about to depart, his way out of the circus had been blocked by a certain distasteful individual by the name of William T. Spears.

Under normal circumstances Sebastian would have no trouble taking out anyone who stood in his way, but these were not normal circumstances. First and most importantly, the person standing in his way was a reaper, a being with superhuman strength and reflexes that rivaled Sebastian’s own. Of course a demon could win from a reaper in terms of sheer power, but even a demon could not escape the cut of a death scythe, a weapon all reapers carried to cut souls out of bodies. There was a possibility he could overpower the reaper if he tried, but as he and his master were supposed to be undercover Sebastian judged it unwise to risk an all-out fight. Even if he won he would draw the attention of all of the circus members, and that was a situation he could simply not allow, especially not with his master laid up in bed with a high fever.

This being the case he was forced to stay within the confines of the circus, and that meant that he would have to be creative in finding the information his master desired him to obtain. 

Sebastian had just decided to return to his tent and think his options through when he noticed something of a commotion just past the first-tier members’ tents. When he went to investigate he just caught the tail end of a conversation between Joker and Beast. Apparently Joker was headed out somewhere, and Beast was begging him not to go. Sebastian watched impassively as Joker unsuccessfully attempted to reassure Beast. Their conversation became heated, and ended with Joker scolding Beast sternly and then striding off into the night, leaving Beast behind with tears streaming down her face.

This was the chance Sebastian had been waiting for. Beast was scared, he could smell it on her, and she was clearly distressed about Joker’s departure. These kinds of emotions made humans vulnerable, and Sebastian planned to make good use of that vulnerability. 

He waited a few moments to make sure that Joker was really out of earshot, then spoke up in a quiet voice that nevertheless was quite clear in the silence of the night. 

“My, are those tears I see?”

Beast jumped and spun around, and Sebastian was almost impressed with the ferocity in the gaze she shot at him. “Go away! This has nothing to do with you!” She yelled, her voice considerably louder than his. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, but she seemed not to notice. 

Sebastian took no notice of her words. Instead he jumped down from Betty’s empty cage and approached slowly. “It’s useless to chase after people like that, you know,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Someone who doesn’t reciprocate your feelings and only treats you nicely to spare you… it is almost too cruel. How long has this been going on? This relationship that brings forth nothing but sorrowful tears?”

These words seemed to enrage Beast even further, if her expression was anything to go by. “What do YOU know about it?” She screamed, stepping backwards until her back hit the fabric of the tent behind her. Sebastian did not stop his slow approach, a fact which seemed to intimidate her. Rather than running away however she aimed a punch at Sebastian’s face. He dodged it with ease, then grabbed her arm and twisted her around so her back was pressed against his chest. 

“I know nothing about it,” he admitted, his mouth very close to her ear. “All I know is that I could relieve you of this pain, if even just for a moment.”

He felt her shiver against him as his breath ghosted over her ear, but she still struggled to get away. “You’ve got to be kidding. Let me go!” She screamed, trying her hardest to tug her arm free, but Sebastian didn’t let go. Instead he pulled her in further, now restraining her gently with both hands even though he only needed one. This was all about conveying his intentions, however fake these were, and that required him to at least pretend that he was not trying to hurt her. 

“What will become of you if you keep all these painful thoughts inside you?” He asked, his voice now a low purr. “With such a weight dragging at you you can’t go forward or backward. Even when you cried out so frantically he wouldn’t even look back at you.” He moved his face closer, so close that her curls brushed against his cheek. 

_“It is so pitiful.”_

At these words beast stopped struggling, although her body was still tense. Sebastian could sense her conviction wavering, and he smirked as he moved in for the kill. 

“Is it painful for you?” He asked. “Would you like to forget about that mean but gentle person?”

Beast had started to tremble, and when she spoke her voice was shaking quite badly. “I... I...”

Sebastian’s smirk widened. He had her. “If that is so, it would be fine to forget just for tonight,” he said, his free hand moving toward her collarbones so he could press her closer against his chest. “Allow yourself to drown in pleasure. Breathe in the sweet poison until it fills your heart. _Allow me to make you forget_.”

Beast drew in a shaky breath, but all the resistance had left her body. “Those are the whispers of the devil,” she breathed, even as she leaned back against Sebastian. 

Sebastian smiled. “I merely want to know,” he whispered. “That secret place inside of you.”

When he let go of her arm she let it drop to her side, and when he gently turned her around to face him she did not fight back. Sebastian pulled her unresisting body against him and brought his face closer to hers. To his satisfaction he saw her close her eyes, and he could feel her breath hitching in her chest as he pressed a shallow kiss to her cheek. He had her now, he was certain of it. If only he kept this up she would tell him everything he wished to know. Still, if he pushed too hard she might become scared and run, so it was best if he took things slow with her. His master was in the care of a doctor, after all, so he had all the time in the world. 

Instead of going straight for her lips he took a slight detour, planting a trail of kisses along her jaw and taking delight in the shivers they caused. When he pulled away she subconsciously followed after him, and when he finally kissed her on the lips she gave in almost immediately. He could taste her despair as she tried to drown herself in him, kissing him back with a fervor he had rarely experienced in humans of any kind. 

Beast wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s waist and pulled him closer against her. Sebastian copied the gesture, wrapping his arms around her, although he took care not to put any pressure on her. He had reasoned that what she wanted more than anything was a sense of security, of being protected by someone. He wanted her to feel safe with him, and that meant that he could not be too forceful. He would let her believe that she was taking the lead, even though he was carefully guiding her exactly where he wanted her to go. 

It was Beast who ended up breaking the kiss, her breath coming too fast, her lipstick smeared out slightly. Sebastian was quite sure it was all over his lips too, but he could not bring himself to care. Beast broke their embrace, and Sebastian immediately let go of her so that she could step back and catch her breath somewhat. “This is not the right place,” Beast whispered, grabbing Sebastian by his ungloved right hand. “Come with me.”

Sebastian allowed Beast to guide him to her tent, easily keeping up with her frantic pace. Anyone else might think that she was desperate not to be seen, but Sebastian thought something else might be going on too. Beast had given in to him, it was true, but perhaps there was still some doubt left in her heart. Perhaps she thought that if she moved fast enough she could stop herself from thinking too much about what she was actually doing.  
They made it to Beast’s tent without being spotted, and as the flaps fell shut behind them Beast let go of Sebastian’s hand, staring down at the floor. Sebastian stepped forward and brushed some curls away from her face, then guided her chin upwards to make her look at him. “Let me help you forget,” he whispered, echoing his earlier words, then leaned in to kiss her again. Again she gave in almost immediately, kissing him back with even more hunger now that they were no longer likely to be caught. Sebastian responded in kind, though he was driven by calculation, not passion. Beast’s desperation was evident, but so was her hesitation, which became more clear than ever when Beast broke away for air.

Sebastian caressed her face, then gently removed the shawl Joker had given her from her neck and let it drop to the floor. He removed his own jacket, leaving him in his shirt and gillette. When he reached to unbutton her coat she let him do it, and when he had finished she shrugged out of it without apparent thought. Sebastian traced the line of her arm with his bare fingers, absent-mindedly noting the contrast of his dark nails against her pale skin. Beast shivered at his touch, and when he got close to her neck she tilted her head to the side to give him easier access. 

Rather than using his fingers Sebastian opted to kiss Beast’s neck, which drew a small whimper from her throat. Clearly this was something she enjoyed, then - Sebastian made a mental note of it as he repeated the gesture, then licked a path up to the bottom of her ear. This time she let out a much more audible moan, causing Sebastian to raise his hand and place one finger on her lips. “Shh, it is alright,” he whispered into her ear. “Surely we don’t want to wake anyone...”

Beast nodded, then bit her lip as Sebastian returned his attention to her neck. This time he kissed his way down toward her collarbones, moving the straps of her clothing out of the way as needed. She still smelled of sadness, but Sebastian was reasonably sure that this was the exact reason she was giving herself over to him like this. If he kept her mind occupied with more pleasant thoughts she would allow him to distract her, probably because the sadness was too painful for her to deal with right now. Humans were such easy prey, it was a miracle there were still any left. 

Beast was trembling, and it was easy to tell that she was holding back. This was most likely because she was scared to make too much noise, a sentiment Sebastian could sympathise with. Not wanting to give her more of a challenge than she could handle he stopped where her bodice blocked his path and smiled. “Shall we move this to your bed?” He asked, keeping his eyes firmly trained on hers. She withstood his gaze for a second or two, then looked away to the side. “... yes, that’d be good,” she said in a soft voice. 

Sebastian guided her to the bed and helped her sit down, then knelt on the ground before her. This meant that he now had to look up to see her face, but this was not necessarily a disadvantage. It would give Beast the illusion that he was submitting and that she was in control, which would in turn make her feel safer. Though she seemed desperate to be loved, Sebastian had the feeling that she was the type to bolt if one were to take control away from her. As long as she felt like she was in charge she would keep her guard down, and that was exactly what Sebastian wanted.

With a gentleness that was almost uncharacteristic he helped her slip her feet out of her boots, then traced his fingers up her calves towards her thighs. Beast shivered, and Sebastian noted that she was sensitive here too - or perhaps the possibility that someone would catch them was exciting to her. Sebastian hid a slight grin by planting a kiss on her thigh as he slowly rolled down her fishnet stockings.

He rested his ungloved hand on Beast’s prosthetic leg, his gloved one tracing patterns on her skin as he licked a trail up the inside of her thigh. He stopped just short of the edge of her impressively short skirt, trying not to push his luck. Beast moaned, then quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. When Sebastian glanced up at her he saw that her face was flushed, but this time it was not in anger. He smiled at Beast, who caught his eye and quickly looked away, seemingly abashed at her strong reaction. She did not tell him to stop, however, nor did she make any move to prevent him when he did it again. She seemed to have given herself over to the situation completely, which was exactly what Sebastian wanted from her.

Any words that broke the silence now might prove fatal, so Sebastian stayed quiet, his eyes downcast, focusing only on the task ahead. For a while there was no sound in the tent other than Beast’s laboured breathing, occasionally interrupted by small gasps or moans that she was not able to suppress. Sebastian’s progress was slow and teasing, his tongue and fingers straying ever closer to Beast’s skirt, yet never truly reaching their ultimate goal. It must have been agony for Beast - her leg had already started to tremble, and she seemed to have more trouble with staying quiet than before. Sebastian contemplated moving on, but decided against it - she had to want this so much that she forgot all suspicion she felt, if even for five minutes. If he initiated the next step she might still be suspicious, but if he coaxed her into doing it for him...

It took less than a minute before Beast seemed to reach breaking point. Sebastian had seen it coming, and he could not help but smile when she dropped her hands from her mouth in order to grab at his hair. “S-stop teasing,” she muttered, her cheeks flushed bright red. 

“Your wish is my command, I’m sure,” Sebastian replied, his eyes twinkling. He ran his hands up the outside of her thighs, but this time he did not stop at the fabric of her skirt. By touch alone he found the place where the fabric of her underwear gave way to warm skin. Beast lifted her hips ever so slightly as Sebastian hooked his fingers into the fabric and pulled it down, a gesture for which Sebastian was grateful - it would have looked quite silly if she hadn’t, and it was best to keep the atmosphere intact rather than disturb it with anything that would not appear on the pages of a romance novel. 

Having moved the final obstacle out of the way Sebastian returned his attention once more to Beast’s skin, and she spread her legs further to give him access. When his tongue touched the dip where leg meets pelvis Beast arched her hips up to meet him, almost knocking Sebastian off balance. Sebastian gently pressed her hips down onto the bed, barely able to keep a smirk off his face. He had her now, whether she realised it or not. 

It seemed that Beast had finally let go of her reservations (or else had lost the ability to care), because her groans increased in volume as Sebastian returned to the task at hand, and her hands gripped his hair so tightly that Sebastian feared he might lose a few strands. Every now and then she would keen in pleasure, and Sebastian wondered idly if any of the other circus members were listening in, and if so what they would think was going on. It was entirely possible that Beast was loud even on her own, so perhaps they didn’t feel this to be extraordinary, but it was equally possible that someone might be alarmed - Dagger, for example, might not be too pleased to hear Beast having sex with someone other than him. Should they get caught he would not be able to get any information from Beast, so maybe this was a good time to shut her up. 

Beast seemed to be drawing close to some kind of climax, if the volume of her voice was anything to go by. Sebastian was not about to give her the satisfaction just yet, however. Just as she seemed to be at the edge he drew away and rose from his kneeling position. Ignoring Beast’s feeble protest he got to his feet, stretching much as a human might do, then joined her on the bed and leaned in to kiss her. This time there was nothing subtle or romantic about it - the moment he came within her reach Beast kissed him desperately, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer to her. It was a good thing that Sebastian did not need to breathe as humans did, he reflected as he returned the kiss, or he might have been in trouble. 

 

As they kissed he shifted position slightly, freeing up one arm so he could run it down her back and towards her buttocks. This seemed to be a sensitive area for Beast, and in her surprise she bit Sebastian’s lip so hard she drew blood. The taste of metal seemed to encite her even further, her hands straying to Sebastian’s hips and hooking into his belt. She was panting when they broke apart, her eyes glazed over with lust, and when she ran her hands down his chest and undid his belt Sebastian did not stop her. This was how he wanted her to feel - overcome with passion, helpless before him. 

To Sebastian’s surprise Beast did not attempt to get his trousers off, but rather slipped her hand inside when she had undone the buttons. She was evidently trying to please him as he had pleased her in preparation for the main act, and though Sebastian held up every semblance that he was as excited as she was, it was a calculated decision on his part. At his summoning he had modeled his body to be conventionally desirable, and as such he was confident that he could hold up this illusion. It was not the first time he’d had to do so, and most probably it would not be the last.

Beast’s hands stroked and teased in a way that made Sebastian suspect that she had done this before, though he could not imagine who else she might have done this with. It surprised him how responsive his body was, even though he had made it so himself at the time of his contract. Call it intuition, but he had had a sneaking suspicion that he might eventually have to stoop to this level in service to his current master. Though his mind remained clear, he could not deny that the sensations she brought about were not unpleasant - certainly more pleasant than being stabbed, shot at or otherwise hurt in any case. 

He knew that Beast would expect him to react somehow - even the most stoic man would not be immune to this kind of stimulus, after all - so he closed his eyes, mimicking her heavy breathing from before. This being mostly an act he had no trouble keeping his voice down, but he made sure to add in small groans here and there so as not to throw her off. It was vital to keep up the illusion that he was as interested in this act as she was, or else his plan would fall through entirely.

He allowed this to continue for several minutes, enough to give Beast the idea that he was reaching breaking point himself. In reality nothing could be further from the truth. He could have kept this up for hours without breaking a sweat, but that would not comply with her image of human men. He placed his hands upon her wrists, opening his eyes to give her a predatory look. “If you continue this might be over too soon,” he remarked in a quiet voice, his eyes locked on hers. It was not a lie - if she did continue she would discover how hard it was to please him and lose her lust for him, therefore rendering this endeavour entirely pointless. 

Beast’s face was still flushed, but she seemed to be somewhat more in control of herself after her short break from Sebastian’s ministrations. “Then let’s take it one step further,” she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from her earlier exertion. 

Sebastian smirked. “It would be my pleasure,” he replied, shifting somewhat on the bed so he could pull down his trousers and underwear far enough to free himself from them. Beast’s eyes strayed to his crotch, and when she subconsciously licked her lips Sebastian knew that he had already won this battle. She reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss as she shifted to move herself beneath him. Sebastian complied, shifting position so that his knees came to rest on either side of her hips. He was on top now, clearly in control, but she was the one who put him there, and there was inexplicable trust in her eyes as she broke their kiss to look up at him. “Go on,” she said, her voice a low purr. “I’m ready.”

It was an effort to keep his face in check, but Sebastian managed it, leaning forward to nibble on Beast’s neck as he positioned himself properly over her body. She moaned and arched her back when he entered her body, and even though he tried to be gentle there were tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. She did not tell him to stop however - rather she pressed herself against him, bucking her hips weakly upwards. Though Sebastian was tempted to end this quickly he knew that pain was likely to put human beings off, so he forced himself to take it slow and make sure he did not break the illusion.

When he started moving it was agonisingly slow, but Beast seemed to enjoy it, closing her eyes and moaning in pleasure. She was clearly no longer trying to be subtle, so Sebastian kissed her again to keep her quiet as they both adjusted to a slow, steady rhythm. Beast seemed clumsier now, and Sebastian wondered idly whether this was the first time she had gone this far with a man. Whichever way it might be she recovered herself quickly, and soon she was clinging to him, mouthing at his neck, begging him to go faster. Sebastian obliged, increasing the rhythm of his thrusts while supporting himself on the bed. 

Adjusting his strength so as not to break the fragile human body beneath him while still giving her what she desired was certainly a challenge, but one he managed to overcome with ease if the noises Beast was making were any indication. Her moans were growing louder again, her movements more erratic, and Sebastian surmised that she must be nearing her climax. This impression was proved right when Beast gave a cry against his neck and stiffened momentarily, then shuddered and gasped as she rode out her orgasm. 

Sebastian continued his thrusts while she was in the throes of passion, then helped her lower herself back down to rest on the bed. She was panting hard, her skin very flushed, her eyes closed in bliss. While she was recovering he withdrew and did up his trousers - he could change his clothes later, and it was best not to invite the suggestion of a second round by remaining indecent. Then he lay down beside her, figuring that she would likely be more comfortable remaining in this position for a while. 

Beast’s breathing was slowing down, and after a moment she let out a shaky sigh and opened her eyes to look at Sebastian. Her body was flushed and covered in sweat and her hair was very tousled. Sebastian reached to brush a stray curl away from her forehead. The tender gesture seemed to be the last straw, because to Sebastian’s surprise Beast’s eyes suddenly filled with tears. This clearly embarrassed her, for she covered her face with her hands, but tears leaked out from behind her fingers, slipping down and dampening the sheets. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed, trying to wipe away the tears. “I’m sorry, it’s not because of you, it’s...” her speech faltered as she was overcome by emotion. Sebastian reached out to her and drew her to his chest, performing the role of the comforting lover. He stroked her back as she cried, her tears staining the fabric of his shirt. When she finally calmed down somewhat he spoke in a calming voice. This was the most crucial moment, he could not afford to scare her off now. “I understand,” he said. “You have had a very stressful night. I should not have expected this much of you. I apologise, it was not courteous of me.”

Beast shook her head, her curls bouncing around her head. “No, I enjoyed it,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady. “I did. It’s just... I wish things were back to the way they used to be.” She sniffed and drew a shaky breath. “Things were so uncomplicated back then.”

“Back then?” Sebastian asked, keeping one arm wrapped around her. “Are you referring to your childhood, by any chance?”

Beast nodded, drawing away from Sebastian slightly so she could wipe the tears from her face. “Yes, I suppose I am,” she said, trying to steady her breath. “Joker wasn’t nearly so distant then. He always tried take responsibility for all of us, but in those days at the orphanage that burden was taken off his shoulders. He was so carefree then... not secretive and withdrawn as he is now.” She sniffed again, and Sebastian handed her his handkerchief. 

“It is sad how the burden of responsibility can change people,” he observed. “Surely no one would wish to bear such a heavy burden. To be responsible for another human’s life... one could almost say it is too much to ask.” 

Beast shook her head vigorously. “We never asked him to,” she said, looking up at Sebastian with unusual passion. “Joker is a kind and patient man. He always tried to take care of us, ever since we were all children. Whatever ailed him personally, he would never tell us. Everything he did was an effort to keep us alive, even if it nearly killed him. It was only when we met father that Joker was able to regain a life of his own.”

Sebastian’s face remained impassive, but his mind was already spinning. “Father?” he asked, keeping his voice carefully devoid of emotion. 

Beast seemed tired - her eyelids drooped ever so slightly. “Our patron,” she said, stifling a yawn. “He is the one who gave us our new limbs.” She indicated her prosthetic leg, which was still entirely uncovered. The mark on the inside of it was clearly visible, and when Sebastian stroked it Beast shivered, even though she clearly had no sensation there. “Is he the one whom this mark belongs to?”

Beast nodded. “That’s right. We are all eternally in his debt.” She yawned again, resting her head on the pillow beneath her head. Sebastian thought she would not remain awake for much longer. He had little time to question her, then, and he had to be very careful. Depending on how he played this out, the information he needed could be in his hands within minutes. He had to tread very carefully here, but being too circumspect might also raise her suspicion. “And what is the name of this ‘Father’?” He asked. 

Beast gave him a quizzical look. “Why would you ask such a thing?” She asked, sounding slightly suspicious even though she was clearly not far from sleep. 

Sebastian smiled at her. “On cannot meet a person without having been introduced,” he replied. “Surely our relationship is no longer so shallow that such a question would be out of place.” Her cheeks flushed at these words, and she looked away from him. “Won’t you please tell me?” Sebastian added. Beast sighed, her eyes half shut. “Well... our Father is...”

\---

As soon as he was sure that Beast was asleep, Sebastian slipped from her bed, put his jacket back on, then left quietly so as not to wake her. Had anyone observed him leaving, they would have noticed a smirk playing around his lips, his red eyes twinkling in delight as he went to pick up his master. 

Surely this night could be called a huge success, even by human standards. He had achieved what he had set out to do, there was no doubt about that, and at the same time he’d had the opportunity to study the depravity of human beings up close. To reveal one’s deepest secrets after so little persuasion was almost obscene, and yet it was not at all unheard of for humans to do so. The slightest stimulus would throw them off their guard and make them abandon all caution. His master was just the same, growing careless as soon as he involved his emotions, and yet he seemed incapable of keeping them at a distance. 

Sebastian grinned as he carried his master off into the night. He had always thought of it this way, but tonight had only confirmed his beliefs.

Humans were such interesting creatures.


End file.
